


The Final Fight

by Nightmare_insomnia



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia





	The Final Fight

The final fight. Nova knew that it would not end well. She knew that either she or the Sentinel would die, and she would take him with her if she had to. 

Nova surveyed the fight from the top of an abandoned warehouse. No one knew who she really was, although she knew that it would be out before the fight was over. Danna was still trapped in the jar on Honey’s dresser, but before she could betray Nova, the fight would probably be over. 

Nova kept a close eye on Honey and Leroy, as well as Ruby and Oscar. As much as she wanted to hate the Renegades, she had grown to love her team. Especially Adrian. 

_ You can’t think like that. Today is when it will be over, he’ll finally know, and then he’ll hate you.  Or possibly kill you.  _

The Sentinel had shown up. He was fighting alongside Red Assassin, against Phobia. Nova watched in confusion at the ease that the Sentinel and Red Assassin seemed to communicate, as if they had fought alongside each other for years. 

He hadn’t seen her yet. This could be her chance to finally take him down. Taking out her handgun, she investigated his armor through the sights for a weakness. There was a chink near his shoulder, but that wouldn’t do enough damage. She decided to take that chance. Maybe it would capture his attention long enough for her to do some real damage. A shot rang through the air. It took Nova a second to realise that it hadn’t come from her gun, but from the Sentinel. He lowered the gun, and his stance suggested surprise, as if he hadn’t expected to hit her. 

Her body was burning. She could barely tell where the bullet had hit, there was so much blood. Nova sank to her knees. She heard a scream from Honey, who was staring at her in horror. 

All of a sudden, her view of the battlefield was blocked by a tall figure in dark armor. the Sentinel had launched himself up on the roof of the warehouse. Nova screamed and shot at him, one bullet after another, in the middle of his chest. It appeared that the armor was not entirely bulletproof, especially when hit 5 times in the same spot. 

Another scream ripped through the air as the Sentinel sank down. Oscar and Ruby ran towards the warehouse, looking for a way onto the roof. 

The Sentinel seemed to be gasping for breath. His gloved hands reached up to take off the helmet, revealing the face of-

“NO!” Nova gasped.  It was _Adrian_. Temporarily forgetting the pain from her own wound, Nova ran to Adrian’s side. “No, no no no no! Adrian, oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Tears streamed over her mask as she cradled Adrian’s head in her lap. He looked up at her in confusion.   
“Nova?” There was blood everywhere. They were both gasping, both dying, staring at each other in disbelief.  

Nova was shaking as she pried the mask off of her face, tears flowing freely, mixing with the blood. She gasped as another wave of pain swept through her body. She slumped against Adrian’s chest, her vision blurring from the tears and loss of blood. She could feel Adrian’s shaky breaths, and although they were becoming shallower and shallower by the minute. 

“I’m so sorry, Adrian,” She whispered. He didn’t respond, but she felt the sharp intake of breath from the body under her. “I love you.” 

Adrian shifted slightly, and Nova gasped as her body was jostled, agony overriding her body once again. She felt a warm hand wrap around her own, squeezing it slightly. They lay there together, taking their last breaths together, there, on the roof of a warehouse in Gatlon City, in a pool of blood and tears. 

 

***

 

They were found, ten minutes later, by a mix-matched group of prodigies. The abandoned warehouse had been blocked off for years, to the point that it took even the invincible Captain Chromium time to break into the building. 

As the group of Anarchists and Renegades, friends and foes reached the top of the steps leading up to the roof. They stared at in disbelief at the sight before them. the Sentinel and Nightmare, dead in each other's arms, holding hands. 

A chorus of sobs broke from Renegades and Anarchists alike, as Ruby Tucker and Oscar Silva ran towards the bodies, Honey Harper and Leroy Flinn steps behind them. The council was following close behind, Hugh Everhart and Simon Westwood crying and supporting each other as they stood above their dead son. Honey was sobbing over Nova, for she had been the closest thing to a daughter she would ever had. Ruby and Oscar were crying into each other’s shoulders. They stayed there for hours, mourning the losses suffered that day. 


End file.
